


Strawberry Scented

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin sucks levi off in the shower, but levi came in there for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Scented

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short, rushed and unbeta'd. sorry for any mistakes.

Both of them don't know how it came to this, but neither of them are complaining.

"Ah.. Shit, Erwiiin," Levi moans, trying to get a grip on the wet tile behind him, but failing.

Erwin is on his knees, his mouth tightly wrapped around his boyfriend's hard cock. The blond groans in response, and Levi forces himself not to jerk forward into the warm heat. He's visibly disappointed when Erwin slides off with a pop. And it's not until Erwin is licking at his balls until Levi remembers something.

"Hey.. Erwin. Move over just a lil bit," the black-haired male murmurs, running his fingers through the blond's golden locks. Erwin gives him a curious look, an oversized eyebrow raised, but he obliges, scooting over so he's under the pressure of the water.

Levi gently tugs the other's face back to his dick before reaches over to grab the strawberry-scented shampoo. 'We came in here for a reason,' the shorter man thinks as he's opening the bottle cap and pouring the sweet smelling substance on his hand. Erwin's mouth stills when Levi begins rubbing the shampoo in his hair. 

"Levi?" the blond questions, peering up at him. 

Levi nudges his cock in the other's face before he answers. "You're not coming out of here with you still lookin' like a dirty-ass fuck." And that's all Erwin wished to know before his mouth was back in action.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write something
> 
> and i would write something longer, but i have to share this computer since my own isnt working :''>
> 
> i have like tons of more fic ideas to write once i get a new one though. and hopefully they're longer and less rushed.


End file.
